Genni and Ash: The Bluebell Lovebirds
by Genni and Gage
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction for OCxAsh. Genni (OC), the young farm girl in Bluebell, has been going on "dates" with Ash for a long time. She finally wants to reveal her love for him, but she's nervous. Does Ash like her back, or does he have his eyes set on someone else? Light fluff, no explicit content.


Those of you who come to my profile for Minecraft/MLP:FiM fanfics, this is just a little thing that I thought of for my character in Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns. So if you don't like the Harvest Moon series, or fluffy romance fanfics, just turn away. I swear I can't focus on a single thing these days… I MUST MULTITASK. ALSO- Genni is pronounced Jenny, and Gen is pronounced Gen.

_**Genni and Ash: The Bluebell Lovebirds**_

_**A one-shot fanfic for my character and her soon-to-be husband, Ash.**_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in the small village of Bluebell. Genni could hear all of her pets awakening, waiting for her to feed them. One of her cats, a small cheery black cat named Lewis, had just jumped onto her bed, and began meowing.

"Lewis… Lewis, stop… Okay, okay, I'm up… It must be 6 AM already…" Genni slowly sat up and Lewis jumped back down. "Always the early-bird, huh?" she giggled at her black cat. Lewis meowed and went to Snowy, Genni's slightly older white cat, and nuzzled her awake. Snowy opened her eyes and looked at Lewis with a purr, then quickly got up and stretched out her legs. They both sat near Genni's two dogs, Ginger and Zeus. Ginger appeared to be a small ginger-colored husky, while Zeus was a large tan and white Saint Bernard with black circles around his eyes. Though, Genni couldn't actually know for sure what breeds that her dogs were. Grady never exactly told her the breeds, he just put things like "Big Dog," "Small Dog," etcetera on his list of animals for sale.

Lewis and Snowy eyed each other and meowed loudly at the two dogs, who both jumped awake with barks of surprise. Zeus and Ginger saw the cats, who looked like they had fun scaring their two dog friends, and growled angrily.

"Come on you guys, get along! You're all important animals on this farm… that means all of you live on the same farm, and you might as well make the best of it. Now, who wants some pet food?" Genni asked with a laugh and a smile. Of course, as always, they all got super excited and ran over to their food bowl. It took a ton of money to get all this pet food for her little darlings, but she could afford it by fishing and getting products from her cow, sheep, and two chickens, so she didn't really worry about that. She poured all the food into the dish and watched as her pets dug in. After they were done, Genni pulled out her dog toys and cat bells.

She placed them on the floor and watched as the dogs played with their bones and the cats stuck to their bells. After watching them play for a minute or two, she walked over to her last pet, a black and white owl named Isaac, who was always stubborn to wake up in the morning.

"Isaac… come on Isaac… wake up… please?" Genni said softly to him. As she expected, he completely ignored her. "_Again with this technique… luckily for me, he always falls for it…_" she thought with a smirk. She pulled out her owl food and placed it on the floor, like always. "I guess I'll have to eat this yummy _owl food_ all by myself then…!" she said loudly. Isaac turned around and looked at the food. He quickly gave a little "Hoot!" then flew down to the floor and chowed down on his breakfast.

"That's the Isaac I know! Good morning!" Genni said patting her young owl on the head.

It was about 7 AM when she and the animals went outside to begin their work for the day. Genni had dug irrigation trenches as Rutger had instructed, and she watered only one eggplant. The others seemed to water themselves. Ah, the magic of farming!

Genni walked into the barn with Ginger. Ginger ran over to her sheep, Naomi, and barked at her. Naomi gave out a cry of panic and ran for the outdoors, just like every morning…

"Ginger, you have so much to learn…" Genni said to her as she followed the frightened and annoyed sheep out the door. She walked over to her horse, gave him a light pat on the head, and hopped on his back.

"Blaze, time to go outside…" she said happily. Blaze whinnied in response and walked outside, his owner on his back. Blaze had been with Genni since he was just a pony, and loved her to no end. He'd do anything for her.

Genni's cow, who was named after her, was left in the care of Jessica yesterday because she was pregnant, so Zeus had no animals to take care of for now. He mostly just messed around with Ginger all day. Snowy and Lewis always ran into the chicken coop as if they were racing, and Snowy would always come out with a chicken first, with Lewis not far behind with the other. Both of her chickens had nametags because they looked almost exactly the same. Snowy always came out with Gage, while Lewis always came out with Brit. The chickens didn't really mind being carried out of their nests every morning by the two cats, as strange as it seems, especially since Lewis and Snowy always carried them with their mouths…

It was about 8 AM when Genni finished shearing her sheep and collecting her eggs. Genni took out her last bottle of milk that she got from her cow before giving her to Jessica. Only one thing came to her mind; or, person, rather. Ash…

Every day that she could spare some milk, Genni would use her kitchen to make hot milk for Ash, mostly because he was always kind to her and she had a crush on him. To her, Ash was the cutest boy alive… though, she was afraid to reveal it to him. Don't get her wrong; she wasn't afraid of rejection, not at all! She didn't want to upset Ash's younger sister, Cheryl.

You see, Cheryl is a very young girl with ginger hair in long pigtails. She tried to keep Ash all to herself, because she was afraid of losing him to a "bad girl." Because of this, she placed bugs on any girls that got near him. Of course, Ash never noticed her sister's behavior towards any other girls. He always devoted his time to playing games with her. He only ever gets free time on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays from 11 AM to 4 PM. Genni thought it was sweet of Ash to play with his sister so much, which is one of the very many reasons that she fell for him. Cheryl started to notice Ash spending time with Genni on his free days, and had placed bugs on her many times. However, Genni got used to the bugs, and they didn't really bother her. Heck, she caught a bunch of them on the mountain every day to make some money. So, over time, Genni began to make friends with Cheryl, giving her flowers, and taking the requests that she put up on Bluebell's message board. Cheryl eventually stopped putting bugs on her every time she talked to Ash, mostly because she was sure they were only friends since neither one had ever actually asked the other to go steady… until today.

"Today's the day… I'm telling you, Isaac!" She said sitting on a fence beside her owl, who gave her a confused look. "I'm going to ask Ash to be… you know…"

"Hoot?" Isaac replied.

"I'm going to ask him to go steady with me today… I mean, we've been going on walks together for three seasons now… I have to ask him, I just have to!"

"Hoot!" Isaac replied in agreement. He flew over to the farm's exit and hooted loudly. It was 11 AM now… How long had she been thinking about all this?!

"Oh my goodness! I've got to go! It's now or never! Thanks, Isaac! I'll see you tonight!" Genni exclaimed as she ran out of her farm's exit, being extra careful not to spill her hot milk. Today was indeed the day that they'd become a good couple in Bluebell.

-{Genni}-

Genni walked up to the house where Ash, Jessica, and Cheryl lived and peeked around to the back field which led to their farm. The animals were out… and so was Ash. He was standing by the fence watching his animals graze, just like always.

"_Perfect!_" Genni thought. "_I can finally ask him to be more than friends… I beg of you, Harvest Goddess, please let my efforts be not in vain this day!_"

"Genni?" said an older woman's voice, startling her as she turned around. It was just Jessica. "Oh, sorry dear. Didn't mean to scare you… Are you alright? Your cheeks are very red, like a tomato! What were you looking at?"

"I…uh… I was just…" Genni said timidly, now aware that she was blushing like mad. Jessica had caught her staring at Ash like some kind of stalker… how embarrassing!

Jessica peeked around the corner and knew immediately what was going on. "Oh ho! I see what you're doing." Jessica whispered with a smug look on her face. "You're planning on finally asking him to be with you, am I right?"

"You know?" Genni answered.

"Of course I know… I see how you two look at each other, dear. Not to mention you bring him hot milk every day." Jessica replied happily. "Don't worry, honey… I won't tell Cheryl! I'll let Ash deal with her later, okay? Now, go get him!" she whispered excitedly and she nudged her forward. To avoid spilling the hot milk, Genni put her hand over the cup and jumped carefully over the fence.

Genni looked back at Jessica nervously, her face still red. What would she say to him? How would all this turn out? She had no idea. Jessica motioned for her to go over, when another voice called to her.

"Genni!" Ash said walking up to her. "You're as quiet as a mouse, you know. I never heard you coming! Have you finished work for today?" he questioned with his same adorable smile.

She had to be brave. She couldn't act timid now, that would turn out badly. VERY badly. She had to sound like she did on any other normal day, before she started thinking about asking him to be more than friends with her.

"Yup… without Genni around, I haven't got as much work as usual, so I'll be finishing earlier for a while." Genni answered. Boy, that sounded kind of weird… she regretted naming her cow after herself. Don't get her wrong, she loved all of her animals, but she really shouldn't have named one after herself. It's just odd. "Wow that sounds strange… I think I'll call my cow Gen from now on…" she said thinking out loud. Ash chuckled at this.

"Hah, good idea. I named one of my chickens after myself a long time ago… when I was little. Then Jessica told me that the chicken was a girl… boy, it was super embarrassing. Glad I'm not alone here." He replied laughing, and Genni laughed too. Then, she remembered her gift.

"I brought you hot milk again today. I know how much you like it." Genni said happily handing him the milk.

"Thanks Genni! It's nice of you to bring me this every day, really! It's one of my favorite drinks, and after farm work in cool fall weather, it's nice to have something hot to drink."

"I couldn't agree more! Oh, by the way… do you have free time today?" Genni asked, remembering her reason for coming today.

"About that…" Ash started, but he trailed off…

"Oh, if you're busy today, that's okay…"

"No, no! It's not that…" Ash panicked a bit, thinking he'd upset her. He gathered himself, and his cheeks grew a bit rosy. "So, uh… I was wondering if you would want to go for a walk with me today…"

Genni sort of freaked out in her own mind. That's what she was waiting for him to say!

"Of course! Do you want to go to Howard's Café? We haven't been there in a while." Genni hurriedly answered, beginning to be excited.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ash answered gladly.

The two of them went into Ash's house, the mug still in his hand from the milk he'd drank. Jessica knew that the two would be going out soon, so she took the mug and set it on the table. She'd deal with it later.

"Hi big brother!" Cheryl said happily.

"Hey Cheryl! I can't play today, you know it's my time for today…" Ash said hugging his sister.

"I know…" she said sadly.

"Cheer up, kiddo. You know my free time ends around 4 PM, I'll play with you then. Hide and Seek sound good?" Ash said gently bouncing Cheryl in his arms. She immediately got a smile on her face.

"I'll look around the village for the best hiding places! Be ready, Ash, you won't beat me this time!" Cheryl answered confidently. Ash put her down, and she ran back to her toys, giggling happily. Genni smiled.

"So, you two kids going for another of your little walks? It's so cute to watch!" Jessica asked, obviously trying to make both of them feel embarrassed. "I'm just kidding, I don't watch… That would be wrong of me." She said with a laugh.

"Mom…!" Ash whispered, being careful not to let Cheryl know that he would be spending time with Genni. Luckily, when Cheryl plays with her toys, she hardly ever hears a word of what anyone else says. Almost like she was in her own little world.

"Oh, lighten up Ash… Like I said, I was just kidding. Have fun, and don't worry Ash, I'll take care of Cheryl. She and I took the day off from our shops today to take care of the pregnant animals." Jessica replied with a wink, making both of them blush a little.

"Well…" Ash said clearing his throat, "Shall we then?"

"Oh, right!" Genni replied.

-{Genni}-

The two of them had spent the first two hours talking about their usual things… farm work, the food they liked, the number of bugs they'd both caught over the year…pretty run-of-the-mill.

Both of them sighed. What to talk about… Genni knew that if she was going to act, she'd have to do it soon. Otherwise, he might want to go home. She decided to go for it.

"Ash…" Genni said suddenly, "Do you have your eyes set on anyone?"

"I…uh…" Ash started. Oh goodness, how would he respond?! "I do, actually."

Genni felt her heart shatter, but she didn't let it show. She still had some hope… her mind told her to keep talking!

"Oh… what are they like?" Genni asked, making sure not to sound disappointed.

"She's… a very good friend of mine… she's absolutely stunning. There's too much I love about her to list… I love everything about her. Her eyes, her kindness, her love of animals… so much…I don't know how to tell her, though…"

Genni still had hope, but it was very little. She decided to help anyway.

"You know what you should do? Go tell that girl. If you say to her what you just said to me, and she likes you back, she'll love you always." Genni answered confidently.

"In that case…" Ash said as he got up, "I will do just that."

"There you go, man! Brimming with confidence!" Genni said. Then Ash held both of her hands, and her eyes went wide. Was he…?

"Genni…" Ash started, with red cheeks, and his hair blowing slightly back in the breeze, "There's too much I love about you to list. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your kindness, your love of animals… so much. I know now how to tell you. Genni... I love you."

"Ash… you don't know how happy I am…to hear that…"

"D…Does…that mean…?"

"Yes… I love you too… I'd be honored to be your girlfriend…" Genni answered, with a tear in her eye.

"And I'd be honored to be your boyfriend…" Ash replied happily, kissing her on the cheek. The two of them hugged each other tightly.

"Oh…but what about Cheryl…?" Genni asked, concerned for his little sister and how she would react.

"Don't worry, my mom and I will talk to her about this with her. She'll need to understand." Ash replied with a little laugh. Genni decided not to tell him about how Jessica planned on letting him deal with her alone.

"Come on. I'll walk you home. It's 2:30 PM already." Ash said happily. The two of them started to walk home, when another voice, a man's voice, called to them. It was Howard.

"Ohhhh Genni!" Howard said picking her up and hugging her tightly, "I knew it was you! I knew you were the one who'd end up with Ash, ohhhh it's so perfect! I'm glad I didn't have to play matchmaker!" Howard shrieked, shaking Genni in his arms. He put her down, leaving her dizzy. Ash took her hand, and Genni got her wits back and shook her head.

"Thanks, Howard." Genni said shakily. "But…Wait, were you watching us?!"

"I might have been peeking…"

"Howard… that's not… ugh, it's all right. Let me tell Cheryl… and don't go blabbing to the others either! They'll catch on, okay?" Ash answered, a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, we don't want the whole village swarming us!" Genni said agreeing with Ash.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell a single soul." Howard said with an innocent look on his face that practically screamed 'What…you mean me?'

"Thanks Howard."

"No problem, you Bluebell Lovebirds! I can practically taste the wedding cake!" Howard answered as he walked away, teasing them.

The two of them looked at each other as they walked to Genni's farm, holding hands.

"He's going to tell Laney and Cam, isn't he…?" Genni asked.

"Oh, there's no doubt." Ash answered.

The two of them laughed and continued to Genni's farm. They truly were a good couple of Bluebell Lovebirds.


End file.
